cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Chimes
Mr. Chimes is a mini-boss that appears in the boss fight with King Dice on the 9th space. His stage is set inside a claw machine. Description Appearance He is a cymbal-banging monkey toy with no eye sockets. He wears a white hat with a red stripe on it, a turquoise sleeveless shirt, and red and white striped shorts. He also has cymbals strapped onto his hands. Intro Before the battle begins, Mr. Chimes is seen with a claw holding him. He will then reveal his face and then go back to his inactive state. Battle Mr. Chimes' battle has a unique aspect to it: the player must play a small game of Memory at the same time. The monkey will be inactive and carried around through out the battle until the players find a pair by parrying the cards to flip up: *If the players find a pair, Mr. Chimes will awaken and attack the players by banging its cymbal and sending golden music notes all six directions. *If the players turn over mismatching cards, he will start moving faster and faster to damage them. There are total of 12 cards, with 6 pairs which counts up to 6 rounds to attack the monkey. With each pair found, it will increase the number of its attack. (e.g., if the third pair is found, it will attack three times). When defeated, he will slam his head between his cymbals. Gallery Chimes.png|''All Bets Are Off!'' Trivia *Mr. Chimes' "Monkey see, monkey doom." is a play on words of "Monkey see, monkey do." **He also shares this line with Fling Kong, a character from the Skylanders franchise. *Mr. Chimes is one of two characters to be given the title Mr. in his in-game name. The other character, Mr. Wheezy, can also be fought in All Bets Are Off. Interestingly, their boss, King Dice, refers to himself as Mr. King Dice in his song's lyrics. *Mr. Chimes represents the concept of the claw machine game which requires skill to get the prize without accidentally dropping it back in the pit from where the claw grabbed it. These claw machines typically have an element of random chance, much like casino games, in which the claw will secretly activate with no real grip strength and drop any hooked prize. Some casinos have these kinds of machines. *Mr. Chimes being one of the prizes from the pit is based off an actual toy known as Monkey with Cymbals. There are many variations of the toy, one of which has been featured in Toy Story 3. The original known Monkey with Cymbals was first created in 1950 however, 20 years after the time Cuphead is set. *Immediately when the fight starts all the cards are flipped, giving the player a few seconds to memorize a pair or two. *Mr. Chimes and Phear Lap are the only King Dice Shmup sub-bosses. *Chimes is also the only shmup sub-boss with no auto scrolling stage. *Mr. Chimes can be glitched out of the stage by choosing purposely wrong cards pairs a few times and damaging the monkey in the inactive state. At the very end, the boss will move out from the screen and become knocked-out. *During the fight, there are 2 cards that have MDHR's name (the name of the company that made Cuphead). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mini Bosses